


what you doin' tonight (hey boy)

by romans



Category: Kings, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything interesting?" Natasha asks, voice crackling over the comm in his ear. </p><p>"I think the royal family wants to adopt Cap," Clint says, "but other than that it's all quiet here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you doin' tonight (hey boy)

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Jack and Steve would jump each other's bones for all the wrong reasons.

Babysitting the American ambassador while he's in Gilboa should be a walk in the park, right? Even with the tensions on both sides and the missiles flying everywhere and the frankly creepy Old-Testamenty vibe of the country, it's nothing they can't handle. The only reason Clint has Natasha and Steve for company is the fact that Gilboa is technically sort of still at war with Gath. Or on the brink of it, anyways. 

He also thinks that Steve, with his dress uniform and his shield and his medals (so many medals) is probably some sort of diplomatic sop to King Silas, and a reminder of American military superiority- all in one stupidly handsome package. 

Between the three of them they've got this reception more than adequately covered, so Clint lets himself sit back and observe. 

Natasha is swanning around on the Ambassador's arm, wearing something low-cut and slinky and doing her best impression of a trophy wife. Steve is- he has to look around a little, but he finds Steve standing awkwardly at the buffet table, where he's been pinned down by Princess Michelle. She has her hands clasped to her chest and is very earnestly talking about- he squints at her lips- children. Healthcare. Healthcare for children. 

Steve cares about healthcare for children, Clint supposes. He would know all about being a sickly child, after all (and, hey, that still freaks Clint out, a little). He doesn't seem to mind the conversation, anyways. 

Prince Jack meanders up to them, bottle of wine in hand, and Steve flinches like a startled cat. Clint raises an eyebrow at that. Steve had looked like someone had walloped him with a two-by-four the first time they saw the royal family, and he'd stared at Jack a little more than was strictly professional, but Clint had written it off as nerves or something. Maybe Cap just hadn't met royalty before. It wasn't like he'd been swanning around in royal courts during World War Two, after all. 

Prince Jack is smiling at Steve now, just barely including his sister in the circle of his regard. He says something and nods towards the back of the room, a universal invitation to pull up a chair and chat. The Princess gives Steve one last smile- she's a good kid, Clint thinks- and leaves them to it. 

"Anything interesting?" Natasha asks, voice crackling over the comm in his ear. 

"I think the royal family wants to adopt Cap," Clint says, "but other than that it's all quiet here." 

Cap and Prince Jack have settled down at a small table off to one side, and Jack is pouring out two generous measures of wine. Steve is giving him a polite, dazed kind of smile, like it's fixed on his face while he figures out what to feel. Clint can't figure out what the hell they could be talking about. 

War, maybe. Soldiery stuff. 

"Everything good, Cap?" he asks, because fuck it. He's bored. Cap jumps visibly, says something apologetic to the Prince, and then turns to glare across the room at Clint. 

Everything must be good. 

Prince Jack doesn't seem to mind the interruption. His gaze slides towards Clint, taking him in and then dismissing him, and then he tops up Steve's glass and refills his own. He says something that makes Steve turn back to him, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. 

Something about castles? 

Clint slides along the bar, looking for a better viewpoint. Steve hobnobbing with the great and good is the most entertainment he's going to get tonight. 

The Prince grins, evidently delighted, and Steve smiles back, ducking his head. 

_Didn't have much of a chance, during the war,_ Steve is saying. 

Clint tilts his head a little, struck by a sudden suspicion. If he tilts his head to the side and leans to the right a little-

He can see the Prince dragging the toe of his shiny, shiny dress shoe up the side of Steve's leg. 

_Oh_. Oh _boy_. 

_Do you want the tour?_ Prince Jack asks. 

Steve thumbs his comm out of his ear and Clint groans. It was supposed to be a _quiet_ night, goddamn it. 

"'Tasha?" he says, watching Steve follow Jack out of the ballroom in a purposeful sort of way- "I think Steve just seduced the Crown Prince of Gilboa." 

Natasha turns to look at him across the crowd, brow furrowed. _What?_ she mouths. And, then, _Steve?_

"I think we just got fired," Clint says.


End file.
